1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus and a method and a program thereof, for reducing energy consumption by shortening a color mixing period, which are most suitably used for a projector using a semiconductor light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-095388 discloses a projector which improves luminance by freely emitting single-color light and synthetic light.
In this type of projector, a synthetic color is obtained by causing a plurality of light source elements to simultaneously emit light, and an image can be projected with higher luminance. On the other side, there is a demerit of increase in electrical energy consumption per unit time, compared with a case that each of light source elements of a plurality of colors is caused to emit light in a single color only owing to simultaneous light emission from the light source elements of the plurality of colors.
In some cases, a projector is provided with an operation mode of operation at low power. For example, power supply to a light source unit is reduced to be low when the low-electric-power mode is set. When light emitting devices are semiconductor light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and semiconductor lasers (LDs), a supplied current is reduced to be low. In such an operation mode, luminance of an image darkens and quality of a projection image may deteriorate due to reduction of the drive power of light emitting devices.
Under the circumstances, it is desired to provide a projection apparatus, a projection method, and a program, capable of minimizing electrical energy consumption and ensuring brightness required for projection.